Xaldin/Gameplay
Xaldin is a boss that's fought in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. In Kingdom Hearts II, he attacks Sora on the bridge outside Beast's Castle and is the second member of Organization XIII Sora faces in the game. In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, a Replica Data version of Xaldin can be fought at the Bridge as well. Strategies ''Kingdom Hearts II'' ;Attacks *Xaldin cloaks himself in Aero magic, causing all attacks to deal minimal damage to him. *Xaldin thrusts his lances at Sora. *Xaldin gathers his lances and swings them around him. *Xaldin jumps up out of Sora's range and strikes him with his lances a few times before jumping down with all of his lances. *Xaldin summons an aura and becomes invincible. *Xaldin teleports next to Sora, connects his lances and leaps atop them. The lances take on the form of a dragon, which launches a blast of wind along the length of the bridge. As the battle begins, Xaldin will cloak himself in Aero magic, causing all attacks to deal minimal damage to him. He does this periodically during the rest of the battle. Initially, Xaldin will either thrust his lances directly at Sora or gather them and swing them around him. However, if the player uses Guard, they can deflect Xaldin's attacks and use the Reaction Command "Learn" to replace the attack command with a Jump command. Depending on how many times the player hits the Triangle button to use the command, Sora will stock that many jumps up to a limit of nine. The Jump command pierces the Aero and also allows Sora to start an aerial combo on Xaldin immediately after. Xaldin will use the Jump command himself, jumping up out of Sora's range and striking Sora with powerful blows with his lances a few times before striking Sora by jumping down with all of his lances. The initial shockwaves can be jumped over and the final Jump can be guarded. Later in the battle, Xaldin attacks more quickly, teleporting short distances, and although Sora can still use the Jump command, Xaldin moves so fast that Jump is likely to miss. His attacks increase in range and power and he will whirl his lances around to attack rapidly. Since he will now smash the player with Aero while he attacks, Guard will prove ineffective — it is better to use Reflect to deflect his lances. When weak, Xaldin will summon an aura and becomes invincible while the screen will turn dark. Xaldin will attack very quickly and do massive damage, before teleporting next to Sora, connecting his lances and leaping atop them. The lances take on the form of a dragon, which launches a blast of wind along the length of the bridge. The player can Quick Run through the wind, or if Xaldin teleports next to Sora when Sora is on one side of the bridge, the wind will not reach the other end. Another option is to also simply cast Reflect as soon as he's about to launch the blast if there is no other alternative. Xaldin will use this attack more often as he loses health. Xaldin is a very difficult opponent, especially late in the battle when he becomes invincible and uses his rapid combos as told above. Fortunately, King Mickey may appear when Sora is defeated, giving him a second chance. If Mickey appears, the player can use Xaldin's dragon attack to their advantage, as it gives them time to use Mickey's D-Charge without interruption. There are times when the dragon will create a wall of wind that is very difficult to dodge or out run. Sora should have several Potions and the Cure spell and Reflect in his shortcut menu, since most of Xaldin's attacks are very difficult to dodge. Ethers should also be in the shortcut menu, as Cure uses all MP and the player has to use Reflect often in this fight. It is also highly advised that the player not attempt to use Drive Forms in this battle, since there is a high chance that Anti Form will appear. Anti Form cannot heal; this could easily cost the player the battle. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' ;Attacks *Xaldin cloaks himself in Aero magic, causing all attacks to deal minimal damage to him. *Xaldin thrusts his lances at Sora. *Xaldin gathers his lances and swings them around him. *Xaldin jumps up out of Sora's range and strikes him with his lances a few times before jumping down with all of his lances. *Xaldin summons an aura and becomes invincible. *Xaldin teleports next to Sora, connects his lances and leaps atop them. The lances take on the form of a dragon, which launches a blast of wind along the length of the bridge. In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Xaldin returns as a Replica Data battle and he is much harder to defeat. His health has also increased greatly. So to that end, the player is recommended to stock up on Elixirs, have the Cure spell in their shortcuts, and have the Ultima Weapon equipped. The strategy for beating him remains the same as the strategy for defeating him in Kingdom Hearts II. Videos Category:Kingdom Hearts II bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix bosses